Lenora
Category:Forsaken Category:Hordecategory:MageCategory:Tears of Draenor =Physical Description= This forsaken woman appears very frail, her white skin showing much bone but well intact. She appears to have no sign of rotting or decay, a sign that she did not die by the plague. Her stare is cold and calculating, ice blue eyes changing brightness with her mood. Despite her thin figure and scowling face, she retains some of the beauty of her former life. Usually wearing plain mage robes, she keeps herself in good grooming habits. Well done nails, combed hair, everything she would have done as a human. Her hair is a stained dark brown, falling shoulder-length. She keeps it well kept, usually in different dos judging on the weather. =Personality= In her human life, Lenora was spoiled miserably and she has carried that into undeath. She believes she deserves nothing but attention and praise, and can throw fits when she does not get an ample supply. Her response to others is usually a cold disposition, very unaware to the feelings of others, and sometimes downright rude. Her opinions are usually have higher priorities than of others. She is prone to shouting matches at other Tears that conflict with her, but she gets along wonderfully with those she shares cultural affinity with. However, aside from a very selfish attitude, she does care of the suffering of others. She does not like to see others in pain, and reacts almost honorably to the weak being attacked by others. Deep in her psyche is a very sad woman, burdoned by guilt and abandonment, she is still not taking undeath quite well. Her usual response when annoyed or flustered is a loud "Hmmph!" which she exclaims while folding her arms tightly to herself. =History= Lenora was born in Dalaran 4 years before the First War. She was the only child of her parents, who were rather wealthy due to their positions in Dalaran. Her father was a powerful wizard of the Kirin Tor, and her mother was a very accomplished alchemist. She went to the academy for magi early in her childhood, and has been fascinated by the power of magic since. During her years growing up in Dalaran she met her only friend, Novina. Both of them were loners at first, but Novina soon became quite popular and embarassed Lenora every chance she could. Lenora also knew a variety of famous people in her upbringing. Prince Kael'thas, Jaina Proudmore, Antonidas, and of course Kel'Thuzad were around her most of the time. Kel'Thuzad in particular had interest in the girl, her power over water magic grew tremendously at a young age, and by age 4 had already summoned a water elemental. The elemental has stayed faithfully by her side since. Her teenage years were filled with study and lessons. Soon, she began to grow bored of her lifestyle, and would wander outside of Dalaran and plan an escape someday. Opportunity range when a theif would sneak into her room and change her life. This she had decided was fate, and forced the young rogue to kidnap her and escape Dalaran. He did not reject this offer, being entranced by the woman. The two fled south, living off a life of petty crimes. The two were wanted in several cities, and they eloped by Darkshire. It was there they had decided to steal one of Dalaran's greatest treasure, the Diamond of Destiny. They returned to the city to steal this, and with Lenora's help they broke into the catacombs of the treasury to find a gigantic magical diamond. There, they began to become overwhelmed by greed, and fought over the jewel. Its power began to react, and absorbed their life in an instant. Their bodies would lay there for some time before Arthas would lay waste to the city with the aid of Archimonde. In the ruins, Kel'thuzad found the pair and raised them both as Scourge. The rogue would be a footsoldier for them, but Kel'thuzad had special plans for Lenora. She was transformed into a horrifying Lich, the only female of their kind. She would be named "Lenora the Frozenheart" and wrecked havoc on the rest of Lordaeron with her powerful magic. Lenora's memories of being Scourge were never recovered, but when the Lich King began to lose power, Lenora's self-awareness returned to her. Unfortunately, it was far too late. Kel'thuzad had placed a powerful curse on her and was able to follow her and read her throughts wherever she went from Naxxramas. His obsession slowly grew with her, and would slowly turn her mind back to him. With her free will returned to her, and she joined with the rest of the Forsaken in the newly built Undercity. She joined with the Royal Apothecary Society, where she excelled and made a living for herself. Soon after, she reunited with Novina, and they all found home with Ruarc and the Tears of Draenor. She did not take undeath well, studying constantly to find a cure. This did not happen, and it distanced herself with her husband. Logain told her he would go searching for a cure, and he left...but did not return. The heartbroken Lenora slowly slipped into madness after that point. She became absolutely hate-filled (especially towards males) and unapproachable. This gave Kel'thuzad all he needed, and he convinced her to join him again as a Lich. She gave in eventually and joined him in Naxxramas for several months until the link was severed completely by the spirit walker Aryxymaraki. She now studies and resides in the walls of Silvermoon. She relates herself to the blood elf culture, and they are (almost) happy to provide her with what she desires. She also continues to be protected by the Tears of Draenor, whether they like it or not. =Relationships= Lenora is the only child of her two parents in Dalaran. She has one uncle, also Kirin Tor who resides at the Sepulcher in Silverpine Forest. Lenora is the ex-wife of Logain Montague, his family runs banks and does insider trading within Undercity. Her wedding ring was given to Novina to destroy. He is dead to her, even if he were to return. Lenora's only true friend is Novina, although their relationship is very rocky with their different personalities. It could only be noted as sibling rivalry, as the two act much more like sisters. Lenora sees her elder Ruarc, as a father figure, but the kind that will give her anything she wants like a spoiled daughter, since she was raised that way. She is akin to many tears because of their intelligence or wisdom. She admires Aryxymaraki and cares for him deeply like a brother, and Issaela is an upper-crust noble, as Lenora was in her younger years. She usually shares tea with those she calls friends. Those she has respect for will be greeted by "Sir" or "Lady", depending on her level of admiration. Others are usually greeted by "Fool". Agrahim is Lenora's current husband. The two are rarely seen apart, spending much time in Silvermoon's libraries. Lenora has transitioned into his estate for residence. She secretly admires him more than he realizes, almost becoming obsessed with him at times. She has given her Phylactery to him; her very soul is now in his hands alone. They were wed on July 16th in Beggar's Haunt. Xenoia and Sybilia are Lenora's adopted twin daughters. She is very protective of both of them almost to a fault where she constantly keeps them occupied to keep them away from other Tears. This is usually for the best. Relationships with the Horde/Alliance *'Other Forsaken:' She treats other forsaken equally, but is slightly grossed out from rotting limbs, missing jaws, etc. She also stays far away of those that had become mostly insane after dying. *'Orcs:' Lenora was raised to distrust the orcs, so it is hard for her to do so. She actually admires the stoicism of most of the warriors, such as Golrath, and any orc with a level-head is respectable with her. Others, such as Kormok anger her over their complete stubbornness. *'Tauren:' Lenora actually finds the Tauren quite wise and respectful. She admires their affinity for nature and has learned much of Kalimdor's plants. At the very least, they make good bodyguards. *'Trolls:' The troll lifestyle disgusts Lenora greatly. Everything about them makes her quiver, their language, their...eating habits, she just can't get used to it. She voices her distate for them often. *'Blood Elves:' Lenora is absolutely infatuated with the blood elves. She moved to their own city because of their beauty. The only thing she finds fault with them is that some may cause competition for her. Their mages are powerful, which may cause her problems in the future. She is also incredibly attracted to their men. *'Humans:' Lenora longs to be accepted by them, but knows it can never be. She has been slowly detatching herself from being human, but the new alliance sickens her and she will so no mercy to any human that attacks her. She will not attack Dalaran citizens. *'Dwarves:' Dwarves are a little bit of a mystery to Lenora, but they are enemies of her clan, so she does not care whether they live or die. She finds their civilization dirty and beyond help, so their extinction means little to her *'Gnomes:' Gnomes....bother Lenora. They share a strong affinity for magic, but they are more dangerous than they could ever imagine. Some she would find cute, but others just scare her (Elaran, for example causes her to freak out at sight) *'Night Elves:' Fascinated by their culture, Lenora does not mind the prescense of night elves. Being around elves most of her life, she is used to their culture, and has made a few friends despite the language barrier. She...also is attracted to their men.... *'Draenei:' Lenora really hasn't been in contact with too many of these beings. She finds their accents annoying, but that is about it. She will most likely compete with their mages for power, but they are just another nuisance to her. Companions Lenora has a Water Elemental summoned when she was around four years old. Its name is Hydrox. Her power to summon it waned during her time as undead, but she has regained the strength to command it recently. She has debated on its willingness to protect her. It does not bear any shackles to her world, and it comes and goes as it pleases. It may be a protective spirit of water, but she is not certain. Nevertheless, it does not speak, guarding her from harm when she calls it.